


His Adorable Matesprit

by 13_InfinitelyCurious_13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidentally and Intentionally, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Horn Stimulation, I Don't Even Know, I'm Actually Pretty Proud, M/M, Oh gosh why?, Sleepy Karkat, Sollux Can See, Sollux may not regret it, Sollux with a Lisp, Someone help me or I'm just going to be writing smut, Top Sollux Captor, Well - Freeform, Yaoi, but I do, not really - Freeform, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13_InfinitelyCurious_13/pseuds/13_InfinitelyCurious_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst going on one of his coding sprees, Sollux comes to a realization that the only thing that can bring him out of these is his amazing and adorabloodthirsty matesprit. AKA, Hatched Leader Karkat Vantas. The troll didn't know what he was getting into when he started touching his horns, but there is no way in hell he regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Adorable Matesprit

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even with this ship. Just, holy crap, it's one of the four OTPs I have for Homestuck. Legit, the others are DavexJohn, GamzeexTavros, and DirkxJake. I tried so very hard to make this fluff. ;-; I had it set to Teen and Up already before I even started... Then I wrote it and this happened. I'm really sorry. My bad.  
> I don't own Homestuck, blah, blah, blah... Oh yeah, tell me if there are any spelling or grammatical errors in this so I can fix them. :3

Sollux loves husk tops. That was an irrefutable that everyone knew and everyone agreed he was the best of the best with them. Well, Sollux would just shrug and say something like "If you say so" if you complimented him in any way.

In reality, Sollux thought he could be way better with the mechanisms and so often loved to spend hours upon hours just mess around with codes and viruses he just as often loved to send to Karkat to see what the idiot would do with them. (Usually Karkat would compile them and something bad would happen. Maybe Sollux should stop sending him codes that affect the outside world?)

Another well-known fact about Sollux was that it was damn near impossible to pull him out of it when he went into one of those binge coding things he did. Quite literally nothing could pull him out of it when he was into it.

It was a miracle to get him to even register you existed or even that there was a world outside of the internet and algorithms and codes and encrypted files. The only way to talk to him in that state was to troll him on Trollian and sometimes that didn't even work. You couldn't remove him forcefully because that would only result in him retreating back to it once you let him go. Breaking his husk top would only result in an enraged psionic on a rampage. And that was never a good thing.

It was impossible to pull Sollux from that trance. Well, that's what everyone thought anyway. That was incredibly untrue. There was only one way to snap him out of that state and that way was simple and should be obvious to everyone. Only Sollux knew of this way and he wouldn't deny it if it was brought up, but no one caught on so it was never brought up.

And that way was actually a fellow troll. A crabby, cranky, nubby horned troll that Sollux called a matesprit that loved to rave and rage and try (succeed) to get under the yellow blood's skin on a daily basis. It was infuriating yet it made so much sense at the same time. It was just insane. That terrible, beautiful troll was able to pull Sollux's brain completely off the topic of coding with only a few choice words at the most. Sometimes he didn't even have to try. This troll? 

His name's Karkat Vantas. And annoying, adorabloodthirsty little asshole that loved to start childish fights with Sollux at the randomest times. Would it be masochistic for Sollux to say he loved when the nubbed troll would yell at him?

Though Sollux would yell back, he found the flush of Karkat's cheeks and the angry little scowl on his face undeniably precious. Especially the sassy walk he would do when he stormed away. Sollux wouldn't tell him because that would result in Karkat forcing himself to stop, but the smaller troll's hips swayed more than usual when he was angry. The motion was like a dizzying dance to Sollux and it always seemed to entrance the dual eyed man.

Karkat didn't try to be adorable and sexy. It just fucking happened and that was the best part. His ignorance to it.

The way he didn't know what he had done to make Sollux want him so badly sometimes. The way he didn't know that Sollux was watching his pert behind when he would bend over to get something. Most definitely the beautiful look on his face when he wanted Sollux to kiss him but he was too pissed off to do it himself so he'd just pucker his lips and give the much taller man a frustrated glare until Sollux gave in. The little things made Sollux's blood pusher go into overdrive and made his think pan flood with thoughts of his matesprit.

All of those reasons were why Sollux couldn't concentrate on the codes displayed on his husk top's screen right now. They were the reasons that his shaking hand hovered over the keys in a display of hesitance he never showed when working with these things. The very same reasons why he kept glancing over to his right where the warm body of another sat with his feet hanging off the end of the sofa, back to Sollux and pressed flush against his side.

In the troll's hands was Sollux's own being toyed with and rubbed. Sollux's blood pusher fluttered as Karkat rested his smaller hand against his own, the yellow blood's fingers an inch or so longer than Karkat’s own. Sollux couldn't help the slight smile on his lips, eyes turning back to the screen so he could continue to try and type with one hand.

Sollux failed once again, Karkat wordlessly slipping his body so his head rested on the larger troll's lap and his face was buried in Sollux's lower belly. "Wake me up when you're done, asshole." Karkat grumbled with an exhausted yawn, releasing Sollux's hand so he could wrap his arms around his waist instead.

Sollux's hand almost immediately went back to the key board on reflex, but he couldn't do much else, eyes focused on the object of his affections that now snuggled into his abdomen. He sighed as Karkat's breaths evened out, face a bright yellow from the strange tingling sensation that spread from the nerves of his hand to the rest of his body. The warmth Karkat provided was pleasant and Sollux had an overwhelming urge to curl against that warmth, but he stopped himself.

Instead he settled on resting a hand on Karkat's slowly rising and falling chest, feeling as his blood pusher did its job. It was more for a frivolous reassurance that he was alive. It was comforting despite the fact that Sollux was being a cheesy pansy about this whole thing. Dammit, Sollux was flushed for the cranky asshole. He felt red for him. Thankfully Karkat felt the same way, so Sollux wasn't left with a broken heart.

Sollux was once again distracted from his husk top, eyes examining the crevices of Karkat's face and the way his angry frown smoothed out when he relaxed into sleep. Sollux brushed some of Karkat's hair from his face, closing his husk top gently because he knew no matter what he tried he wasn't going to be able to do much programming. He put the husk top to the side, breathing a sigh from his lips that conveyed an annoyance he really didn't feel.

In a vain attempt to distract himself, Sollux let his eyes trail to the movie that was playing on the screen. He couldn't remember the name of it, but it was yet another RomCom that Karkat loved. He let his hand rest on top of Karkat's head, fingers threading their way through his hair and nails scraping against his scalp every once and a while. Like before, Sollux was unable to focus on anything but the growth attached to him. The lovable, adorable, bastard of a growth.

Sollux shifted his glasses up, hand not touching Karkat reaching beneath them to rub at his eyes and clear them of the tired that was beginning to form. Karkat's comfortable warmth was nice, but it was lulling him to sleep. His eyes drooped, hazy with sleep that wanted to come. His fingers brushed something hard and Sollux tensed, eyes glancing over at his matesprit's relaxed expression as it twitched, but nevertheless stayed the same.

Karkat wasn't one for letting anyone touch his horns. He was even hesitant to let Sollux touch them and he was the fussy male's matesprit. If he woke up from that, Sollux would have been in for one hell of an angry scolding and he was not going to want to deal with that... Or maybe he wanted to? Sollux has never had much self-esteem and could be overly sensitive to a lot of things Karkat said, but it was funny when Karkat tried to insult him.

For example, he would try calling his face stupid and end up saying something like “Your stupid adorable face.” It wasn’t like how it used to be where all he would spew were insults and petty arguments. It was hilarious how much of a dork Karkat could be and it was so precious at the same time.

Seeing that the cranky troll wasn’t perturbed by the slight brush of Sollux’s fingers against his horn, Sollux took a moment of hesitance to wonder if he was about to do what he thought he was about to do. With a curious hand, Sollux drew a finger against his matesprit’s horn and his red and blue eyes examined Karkat’s face to see how he would react. He had only been able to touch them once before and Karkat had immediately given Sollux the dirtiest look imaginable, yelled a stutter ruined mess at him, and ran away with a red tint on his cheeks.

Sollux wasn’t stupid. He knew what touching a troll’s horns did to them. Hell, he was a troll who had been on the receiving end of the horn touching. It felt really, _really_ good. Knowing that, it made it even more confusing as to why Karkat didn’t like having his touched. Sollux understood not wanting most people to touch them, but he wondered why Karkat didn’t allow his matesprit, of all people, to touch them.

Sollux continued to rub the little nub, secretly finding them cute despite how often he teased Karkat about them. Hell, everything about Karkat was adorable, it seemed. His train of thought was broken as a sound reverberated through the air, drifting into Sollux’s ears and he froze, eyes wide. Was that...? Karkat made the noise again and Sollux soon realized what it was. Karkat just purred!

A smirk quirked its way onto his lips and Sollux continued what he was doing, using his free hand to rub the other horn. Karkat purred louder, mouth falling open and a mix between a purr and a moan leaving them. Sollux chuckled louder than he meant to, the sound forming into an all-out laugh he couldn’t help but let out.

Due to the slight shaking of Sollux’s body and the volume of his amusement, Karkat was pulled from his sleep. At the sound of Sollux’s laughing, he smiled to himself, something that rarely ever happened... Well, until he felt the pleasurable sensation of his horns being touched.

Karkat’s sleep filled mind gave him three ideas. The first was to lean further into the touch of his matesprit and allow him to keep rubbing his horns. The second was to jump Sollux and tear his clothes off because _holy fuck_ he felt shivers rolling down his spine with each subtle movement of Sollux’s long fingers. Karkat did neither of these because they made his face turn a bright red just thinking them.

So, naturally, he settled on the last option which was to stand up and start yelling. Karkat shoved his hands away from his horns, a low growl leaving him as he rolled off the couch. He landed on his back, but thankfully the fall didn’t hurt him. He scrambled to his feet, glaring at Sollux with an intensity the other knew well. “Why the hell are you touching my horns, you fuckass?!” He shrieked, heat pulling in his stomach and he really wished the want that grew in him would leave.

Sollux jumped at the movement, watching as Karkat began to shout at him. He had expected this anyway, so it really didn’t bother him much. “Because.” Was his only answer along with a shrug of his lanky shoulders and a grin that only served to make Karkat’s blood pusher beat faster and his want skyrocket. His face turned a bright red, reaching the tips of his ears. Why did Sollux’s lisp even have to sound hot?

“’Because’? That’s the best you can come up with?!” Karkat’s voice cracked slightly, his eyes drifting away from the face of Sollux and toward his chest and revealed collar bones. He crossed his arms over his chest to keep himself from reaching toward the other, beginning to shake with the need to touch the other. He denied that, claiming it to be anger. “How would you feel if I fucking touched your horns?” He questioned, eyes narrowed.

Sollux narrowed his eyes, leaning forward to secure Karkat’s hips in his grip. Even though Karkat resisted, Sollux was still able to yank the troll toward him. Karkat ended up in the yellow blood’s lap, straddling him. “I don’t care. Go right ahead.” Sollux answered simply and Karkat had to remind himself to breath. He was so close.

Sure, the two had kissed before and stuff, but the most they ever did was a peck on the lips because Karkat felt too self-conscious. So straddling and being this close never happened. Ever. Karkat’s arms uncrossed and suddenly their chests were together, faces less than six or so inches apart. That quieted the troll down instantly.

Sollux coiled his arms around Karkat’s waist, keeping him trapped to him. His lips were pulled down into a frown, eyes narrowed as if daring Karkat to touch his horns. This close to the taller troll, Karkat could easily see his pupil-less eyes through his glasses. They were entrancing, mystifying in a way that made Karkat swallow thickly and have to shake his head to pull himself away.

Karkat tried to push himself up from his seat, trying to use Sollux’s chest as a stable surface, but being stopped by the arms remaining around his waist. “Whatever Sollux. Just let me up.” Karkat scoffed, his voice considerably lower in volume as he felt the other’s breath fan out over his face. It made him feel weak and float-y.

Sollux shook his head immediately, leaning forward until his nose was brushing against Karkat’s. “Nope, not a chance KK.” He said simply, enjoying the warmth of his matesprit’s body against his own. “I thought you wanted to know how I’d feel if you touched my horns? Do it.” He ordered, his lisp ever so attractive to Karkat and the smaller troll resisted the urge to smother his lips with a kiss. “Or are you too scared to?” Sollux wondered curiously, knowing that would get him.

Karkat tensed, body going rigid and glare forming in his eyes that told Sollux that he won. “Scared? I’m the hatched leader! I’m not afraid of anything!” He said quickly, determination setting itself deep within his mind and his hands already reaching up toward Sollux’s horns. Sollux marked that down as a victory, keeping his eyes attached to Karkat’s as if to make it even more intimate and make it even harder for the other not to tear his shirt off.

Karkat was hesitant before his hands touched two of the four horns attached to Sollux’s head, but soon enough he was rubbing and massaging them slightly. Sollux sighed, the tension in his body leaving him quickly as he sunk into the sea of pleasure the hands on his horns were fueling. He let his eyelids flutter closed, a soft purring rumbling deep in his chest and soon rising up and leaving him. He nudged his horns closer to Karkat’s grip, an almost groan seeping past his lips.

The Vantas that straddled him gave a sharp intake of breath to reveal his surprise, eyes examining the pure bliss that found its way onto Sollux’s face. It sent a spike of pride through him that was soon followed by a shudder of want. He was the reason Sollux was giving such a delicious expression. He was the reason his matesprit was purring like a little grub.

A light yellow spread over Sollux’s cheeks, arms tightening around Karkat and breathing in soft pants. His blood pusher was sent into overdrive, beating far too fast in his chest for him to consider it safe. Without really giving any thoughts to the consequences, his lips were on Karkat’s and hungrily pressing and parting against them.

Karkat was more than surprised at that kiss but was so much more eager to return it, his head tilting slightly to deepen the kiss. He took one hand from Sollux’s horns and pulled his matesprit’s glasses from his nose, tossing them away. The kiss held an underlying awkwardness since it was the first more-than-a-peck kiss they’ve ever had, but the fiery want that clashed between them was more than enough to fuel it. The sexual frustration that easily rose in the air added to the aggressive motion of their lips.

On many occasions did either of them seduce the other. Sometimes intentionally, sometimes not so. Sollux usually was the intentional seducer. Karkat was more often than not the unintentional one. He was too skittish about their relationship to ever try and be seductive. His obliviousness was one of his many charms though. Sollux, however, liked to make a game out of how often he could get Karkat to blush or to have to leave the room before he jumped the yellow blood.

For example, Sollux liked to walk around half drenched when he got out of the shower with only a towel around his waist sometimes. The flush on Karkat’s face and how he often had to bite his tongue to keep from calling him sexy was worth the furious scolding he received from his matesprit.

Karkat’s hand moved back to join the other in its movement against his horns. His fingers were less hesitant in their ministrations, a strange confidence bubbling within Karkat that shocked both trolls. Karkat shifted against Sollux, trying to get more comfortable. More comfortable he was, but the movement of his hips ground them roughly against Sollux’s own. A strangled groan from Sollux was Karkat’s reward along with his own dull pleasure. The rub on his horns only seemed to make Sollux more sensitive.

Sollux brought a hand to the back of Karkat’s neck, lips tingling and warm from the kiss as he pulled away. Karkat panted softly, trying to catch his breath and Sollux was doing the same, resting his forehead against Karkat’s. Karkat moved his lower half once again, a dizzying pleasure coursing through the both of them. Their groans almost harmonized and both went to press their hips together. The pressure for both of them moving against each other added to the friction.

Oh, _fucking hell_ , Sollux needed more of that friction. He needed it _badly_. He rolled his hips against Karkat’s once again, drunk with pleasure as Karkat brought his own down at the same moment. They continued this, moving at a rhythm they could match and trading heated kisses. Sollux felt entirely too uncomfortably hot, but the heat felt _so good_. He wanted to burn, to fall into Karkat’s heat. The hands on his horns only pushed him further. Karkat met his lips once again, initiating the kiss.

Rational thinking was the farthest thing from Sollux’s mind. The friction of his nether regions against Karkat’s sent his brain into the gutter and sinking in a blur of- _fuck yes!_ Karkat’s tongue was invading his mouth, sinking past his lips and not being at all careful as it searched Sollux’s wet cavern. Their muscles danced within his mouth, tangling together. Sollux just barely let his eyes slide open and Karkat met his eyes with a half lidded look that nearly sent Sollux up the wall.

Their eyes locked, grinding dance not stopping for a moment and seeming to speed up, becoming more frantic until they were pretty much dry humping each other. Karkat was shuddering above him, shaking and groaning into their kiss. Sollux was doing the same, hands moving from his lower back to cup Karkat’s ass through his pants, pushing them downward as Sollux bucked up into him.

Karkat couldn’t look away from the psionic’s eyes, caught in the swirl of blue and red that stretched over his vision. The look in Sollux’s eyes made heat pool further in his groin, the pure lust within them matching that same look in his own. Karkat forgot how this even started already, lost in the feeling of rapture that came with Sollux’s hips and mouth. Sollux thought Karkat looked amazing in these moments, buried in bliss.

The only time Karkat’s eyes left Sollux’s was when they fell closed, hands moving to rest on Sollux’s shoulders to steady himself and his back arching against him. Their lips parted, a string of saliva connecting their opened and panting mouths. Almost instantly after Karkat’s hands were off of his, Sollux’s were at Karkat’s nubs and rubbing none too gently.

Karkat let out a groan that Sollux committed to memory, a full body shudder leaving the smaller troll and before he knew it he had released, eyes nearly rolling back into his head. The sound he made was a mix between Sollux’s name, a low purring, and a groan. Sollux committed the look on his face to memory as well, enjoying it maybe too much.

The ruby red blush that appeared on Karkat’s face when he realized what had just happened was priceless. He looked incredibly embarrassed and flushed, too tired to move, but too flustered to stay there. Sollux would have laughed had he not reached his own climax, head falling back a loud growl like groan leaving his mouth. It sounded similar to Karkat’s name, but it was a little too hard to tell, so Karkat just figured it was his name.

Sollux fell limp against the back of the couch, arms coiling around Karkat’s waist to tell him it was okay to rest against his chest. Still drifting down from his high, Karkat didn’t fight much and just rested his head against Sollux’s chest, panting softly and his eyes falling closed. There goes the energy he gained from the nap. Out the window.

“I’m fucking flushed for you.” Karkat blurted out, enjoying the warmth that enveloped him with Sollux’s arms and the way he fit against him way too much. Sollux’s lisp and his little quirks were too cute and it was more obvious to Karkat than ever that this feeling he had for Sollux that sped his blood pusher up, made him feel weak, and made him nervous was red. It was a red emotion and it reminded him why he was his matesprit in the first place. In an uncommon show of affection, Karkat nuzzled his face in Sollux’s chest, letting his eyes fall closed.

He was still embarrassed about what just happened and the wetness in his boxers was beginning to become uncomfortable, but Karkat was too tired to do anything about it so he just sat there.

Karkat’s words made Sollux’s chest swell with happiness and love, his own eyes falling closed as he drifted down. His every pore radiated from the pleasure, nerves dancing from the afterglow. “I’m flushed for you too.” He whispered back, burying his face in his matesprit’s neck. He knew they would have to move eventually, but for now he wanted to stay where he was at.

The few minutes of peace that they sat in were nice. Then Karkat had to cut the silence. “Sollux?” He muttered, voice breaking into Sollux’s thoughts like a butterfly through a cocoon. Sollux hummed in acknowledgement, telling him he was listening. “I’m not sleeping in soiled underwear, ignoramus.” Karkat growled and Sollux simply unbuttoned the small man’s pants, fully intending to let him sleep in nothing if that meant they wouldn’t have to move. “Hey! Don’t-!” Karkat yelled, swiping at Sollux’s hands but it was too late. His underwear and pants were already gone, discarded on the floor.

Karkat’s face was a deep set red, eyes glaring up at the already sleeping troll’s face and hands gripping at the hem of his shirt to pull it down over his nether regions. He struggled out of Sollux’s grip, escaping to the bedroom to change into some sleep clothes before he returned to the living room where his matesprit was asleep. He paused only a moment before he was pulled back onto the couch and effectively into Sollux’s arms by said male. “Knew you’d come back, KK.” The taller troll said in a purr, already drifting back off to sleep.

Karkat grumbled back a reply, face a dark red once more and face soon getting pressed against Sollux’s chest. It was true. He was unable to resist the urge of this uncomfortable couch and the warm body of his stupidly sexy matesprit compared to his incredibly comfortable goo. Then again, the goo didn’t have Sollux. And he would take this over his place of sleep any damn day of the week.


End file.
